


She is really something

by CatEyedWitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: But also soulmates au?, F/F, Humanstuck, Oh yea vamp au, Rose is dtf but kanaya is shy, Tattoo AU, Well as shy as a vamp can be, its weird, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatEyedWitch/pseuds/CatEyedWitch
Summary: Rose opens a tattoo parlor next to a shop that is never open until one day it is. Kanaya owns this shop. Curiousity killed the cat as her mother liked to say. Often.





	

Rose was optimistic about the start of her new tattoo parlor Roses and Crows. She stepped forward from the front of the building and unlocked the door to the muffled if ironic clap of her brother Dave. Dave was there only cause she needed someone to do piercing while she did actual tattoos on top of the fact he was good with numbers.

  
Rose took her first official step into the brand new parlor and took a deep breath. She ran a hand along the counter and then the waiting room couch. Nodding her head at the tasteful gothic decor, she begrudgingly allowed a bit of approval at her mothers small amount of meddling in her first business that wasn't wizard novels.

  
"God Rose only the pits of hell could be darker than this place" Dave said pushing the door open further to let some more light in and searching vainly for a light switch.  
Rose tossed her hair and levels a unbemused look at him. "Maybe if someone stopped wearing shades indoors they would be able to see infinitely better" she playfully mutters.

  
"Do i hear you besmirching the shades cause i swear on my vast knowledge of illest beats and sickest fires i will cast you s.." He starts to mumble in an odd cadence at her.

 She raises a hand, "That wont be necessary David, will you choose an area to set up please?"

  
He grumbles and complies, ending up behind the counter to the left. With about half the shop being divided by the counter, two privacy rooms and a storage room in the back, it was the perfect set up. Leaving him to set up the piercing machine and chair, Rose went to grab some of the remaining things from the moving van.

Getting set up was easier said than done she found. With so many things she found to do she was thankful for Dave's unwilling helping hands. Being open for business was her first priority. 

Setting up the machine and getting appointments lined up took most of her time. It was dark out side when she was done but it was only six. It being washington and fall she shouldnt be surprised.

Rose turned the lights off and locked her shop. Glad for her work to be finished she decided to head home. Cursing the distance to the parking lot from her shop she heads to her car. Head down she hurries to her car. She doesnt see the stranger till its too late. 

She collides with some one much taller than her and groans looking up.

"Im so so s-" before she finishes her breath is caught in her throat. Standing in front of her is the most beautiful woman Rose has ever seen.

"Don't Worry About It."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic so criticisms? And its unbeta'ed so please inform me of grammar mistakes and such.


End file.
